Esto es Halloween
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Algunos villanos se unen para cantar en honor de Halloween, se trata de los que son mas probables en aparecer en mi fic "La Sombra del Murciélago", con la popular canción del "Extraño Mundo de Jack", "esto es Halloween", espero les guste


_Un fic corto, más bien, un Songfic, dedicado a la noche de brujas y al día de muertos, una canción muy escalofriante de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack", cantada por algunos de los villanos que aparecerán en mi fic "La Sombra del Murciélago", más unos videos que pondré al final, por si los quieren ver, disfrútenlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Esto es Halloween.**

**Coro:**

Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar  
un extraño y gran país, que se llama Halloween,  
esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween  
asustar es nuestro fin,  
ya verán como todo el mundo temblara.  
Gritos ya, gritos hasta el fin. Así es siempre Halloween.

**Arlong:**

Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder  
ve mis dientes y ojos también

**Cráneo Rojo:**

Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar,  
mírame bien, no te voy a gustar.

**Coro:**

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…

**Espantapájaros:**

Qué lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción.

**Pingüino:**

Mi ciudad, te fascinará, y si te descuidas te sorprenderá.

**Coro:**

Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar  
algo horrible te saldrá y te hará gritar

**Killer Croc:**

Esto es Halloween.

**Arcilla:**

El terror es nuestro fin.

**Killer Croc:**

¿Te asusté?

**Reina Skrull:**

¡Así será!  
Una vez, otra vez, todo aquí es al revés  
bajo la luna en la oscuridad.

**Dr. Doom:**

¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!

**Coro:**

Así es siempre Halloween

**Guasón:**

Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,  
mírame bien, te hace asustar.

**Caballero fantasma:**

Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver

**Sr. Frío:**

Soy el viento que te haces estremecer,

**Rey Drago:**

Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror  
te hago soñar sueños de terror.

**Coro:**

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...

**Harley y Hiedra Venenosa:**

Presten todos mucha atención sin temor no habrá diversión.  
El terror es nuestro fin, así es siempre Halloween.

**Harvey Dent:**

Mi ciudad, te fascinara, si te descuidas te sorprenderá.

**Coro:**

Si el amo Jack (Drago) te encuentra y te atrapa, de un grito  
loco te dará un susto mortal…  
Esto es Halloween  
¡Gritos hasta el fin!  
Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar,  
el rey Jack (Drago) gran rey de nuestra ciudad,  
todos de pie ante el gran rey Jack (Drago).  
Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween…  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween… 

**Harley y Hiedra Venenosa: **

Qué lugar, que emoción,  
todos cantemos esta canción…

** www. youtube watch?v=yKxt60NOTOA**

** www. youtube watch?v=gWzH51N_aMw**

** www. youtube watch?v=l78L3G9qhfk**

** www. youtube watch?v=Rr9q5VIkUsQ**

** www. youtube watch?v=0HmOi0_9UEM**

** www. youtube watch?v=xyGhs6K6aNU**

** www. youtube watch?v=hxOlNeMXrYs**

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_¿Qué les pareció? Lamento si los videos están en ingles, pero no pude encontrar un video de la serie Batman con esa canción en Latino, y el que encontré en español no es el latino, por eso puse la canción de la película original, ya que fue lo único que encontré en latino, lo siento mucho por si esto le causa molestias a alguien, lo cual espero que no sea así, disfruten de este pequeño y corto fic dedicado al Halloween y al día de muertos, así como los videos que incluí en el fic, los considero los mejores para esto._

**FELIZ Y ATERRADORA NOCHE DE BRUJAS, ASI COMO UN FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS, EN EL QUE HONRAMOS A QUIENES SE HAN ADELANTADO POR EL CAMINO QUE ALGUNA VEZ TODOS RECORREREMOS, MUCHOS ANTES QUE OTROS, PERO TODOS LO RECORREREMOS CUANDO EL PADRE DE TODO NOS LLAME.**

_**Nos vemos en el Torneo Multiverse y dentro de poco tiempo, en "La Sombra del Murciélago", amigos míos.**_


End file.
